Patent Document 1 describes a 2-(halogenated hydrocarbon-substituted)-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative which is a compound that can be used as an active ingredient in agricultural and horticultural agents and in industrial material protecting agents. A method is described in the same document, as a step in the method for manufacturing this derivative, in which a 4-benzyl-1-methyl-6-oxabicyclo[3,2,0]heptane derivative (intermediate compound) is obtained by oxetane-cyclizing and sulfonic acid-esterifying a 2,2-bis(hydroxymethyl)cyclopentanol derivative, and then reducing the resulting sulfonic acid-esterified oxetane derivative.